Midnight secretary
by chovitap
Summary: El un bastardo arrogante. Ella una secretaria perfecta que esconde una cara infantil tras unos lentes, moño y ropa anticuada. Me olvidaba mencionar él es un maldito narcisista, mujeriego pero sobretodo su nuevo jefe es un VAMPIRO.
1. Prólogo

**Midnight secretary**

Cuando Isabella se convirtió en la secretaria privada de Damon, él sigue quejándose de que ella no tiene encanto o atractivo sexual, pero ella es capaz en su trabajo. Entonces ella se las arregla para ganarse su confianza. Pero una noche, ella es testigo de uno de las rumoreadas "reuniones secretas" que él tiene en su oficina. Mientras él tiene sexo con una mujer, muerde su garganta y toma su sangre. Él es uno del Clan de Élite de los vampiros y necesita sangre humana para sobrevivir. Él atrae mujeres hacia él en la noche y mientras les hace el amor, el sabor de su sangre se vuelve exquisito. La única cosa que lo hace diferente de los humanos en su vida diaria es que su debilidad hacia la fuerte luz del sol y la fe cristiana. Bella está molesta por su odio hacia los humanos normales, pero ella vive sirviéndole como su secretaria. Ella ni siquiera es tímida sobre ofrecerle su propia sangre cuando el deber llama, pero ella se da cuenta de que tal vez quiere algo más que eso…

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STHEPANIE MEYER Y ANNE RICE… LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LE PERTENECE A OHMI TOMU.**

 **SOLO HARE ESTE DISCLAIMER UNA VEZ AL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA.**


	2. Primera noche

**Primera noche: noche sangrienta de oficina**

Caminaba a través de un largo pasillo en donde las paredes eran de un color blanco nacarado y el piso por lo que podía apreciar era de madera y no una cualquiera, a lo lejos se podía notar que era europea.

Estaba algo nerviosa y ansiosa no podría mentir, era cierto y esto se debe de que iba a trabajar con uno de los hombres más importantes de todo USA. Bueno he de agregar que su familia era una de las más poderosas del país por no decir del continente.

—El carácter del director Salvatore es un poco difícil—las palabras del señor Hank me atrajeron a la realidad—pero Ud. Podrá llenar las expectativas que la trajeron a este trabajo señorita Swan—él intentaba darme ánimos.

—Muchas gracias. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo—sonreí ante aquello.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta no sé por qué me sentía tan ansiosa era como si todo mi ser temblara ante esta expectativa o bueno también puede ser por los "comentarios" que se rumoraban alrededor de las empresas Salvatore Corporation, pero bueno yo no soy de esa tipo de persona que se deja llevar por los comentarios.

Nos acercamos a una gran puerta de roble y el señor Hank tocó antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Discúlpeme señor!—fue diciendo a medida que abría la puerta.

—Me gustaría presentarle a la nueva secretaria a cargo, Isabella Swan—mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la escena que se producía enfrente de mis ojos o más bien la que acabábamos de interrumpir.

Había una mujer encima del escritorio con sus piernas prácticamente alrededor del cuerpo del, que supongo yo, era mi jefe. Ambos tenían expresiones distintas en sus rostros. Ella como si no le importara que le hayan encontrado en una posición tan comprometedora y él como si estuviera molesto o más bien frustrado.

Vi como ella se removía y ponía sus piernas a un lado pero acercándose al pecho de él mientras reía sínicamente y el pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Ella tenía un largo cabello rubio y ondulado, llevaba una blusa manga larga color beige y esta se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, además llevaba una falda por encima de las rodillas y tacones de aguja.

Él vestía una camisa blanca, corbata llana, pantalones negros y su saco negro. Tenía cabello negro corto y bien peinado, alto, algo corpulento, sus labios eran ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, su nariz perfilada, quijada fuerte y lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus hermosos ojos azules que mostraban elegancia, poder pero sobretodo arrogancia.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Por eso te dije que cerraras la puerta con llave…. —sonrió la chica con tono de disculpa e inocencia.

—Veo que tienes trabajo que hacer, me marcho por hoy—se acerco a sus labios y se dieron un "discreto" beso.

—Lo siento…—lo escuché decir pero su tono de voz no tenía disculpa alguna.

Una vez que ella se hubo marchado vi como la cara del señor Hank recobraba un poco de su color natural, claro que a penas se percató de aquella escena se quedó congelado y su rostro adquirió un extraño color pálido.

—Lo siento mucho director…—se disculpó pero él le hizo señas para que no siguiera, restándole importancia al asunto mientras se iba a sentar tras su escritorio.

Admiré unos momentos aquella enorme oficina. Era sumamente amplia y sus paredes estaban pintadas de un color opaco, el piso era de madera igual que la del corredor. Tenía un gran escritorio encima del cual había uno que otro papel, un teléfono y una pequeña lámpara. Tras él se podía admirar la ciudad de New York ya que poseía enormes ventanales. Además se podía apreciar unos muebles al lado izquierdo del lugar.

— ¿Así que?—preguntó mirándome de pies a cabeza, me removí un poco incómoda ante su mirada inquisitoria, no me agradaba para nada la manera como me observaba.

—Soy Isabella Swan secretaria de oficina—me presenté con una sonrisa sosteniendo firmemente una carpeta que tenía en mi mano derecha mientras lo miraba e intentaba sonreír.

—Seré su secretaria a cargo a partir de hoy. Espero impaciente trabajar con usted—terminé mi monólogo.

—Ah, ¿comenzó hoy?—dijo mientras observaba lo que suponía yo era mi ficha personal.

— ¿Isabella Swan Miller…? He oído hablar mucho de usted. Entró a la compañía hace solo dos años, pero parece que demostró unas excelente cualidades—asentí mientras le sonreía, en tan poco tiempo y ya me había ganado mi propia reputación debido a mi gran trabajo, esfuerzo y desempeño.

—Así es—le contesté mientras recordaba lo mucho que había escuchado hablar sobre él, cosas buenas y otras para nada buenas.

—Yo he oído mucho sobre usted, también, Director…—pensaba mientras recordaba los "rumores".

Damon Salvatore 26 años, todavía soltero. Director de la gerencia corporativa Salvatore Producción de vajilla. Segundo hijo del presidente de la compañía.

No alcanzó su posición por influencia de su padre. El es realmente capaz en su trabajo.

Es muy estricto con sus subordinados y no perdona sus errores. Pero por sobre todo él trabaja después de las horas laborales e insiste que su secretaria privada se quede hasta muy de noche con él y en poco tiempo, sus secretarias se ausentan.

El no separa el negocio del placer y es famoso por sus indistintas relaciones con las mujeres. He oído que "el 80% de todos los invitados en esta oficina son mujeres" y "él usa su oficina exclusivamente para sus aventuras secretas" y también parece que hay una guerra silenciosa entre las mujeres de la compañía por su atención.

— _No debo dejar que los rumores me molesten…pero él es justo como me dijeron que es—suspiré mentalmente._

—Excelente cualidades…—su mirada estaba fija en mí—Realmente…—se produjo un silencio.

—Sáquenla de aquí—mis ojos se abrieron tanto que por poco se me cayeron de las cuencas. ¿QUÉ ACABA DE DECIR ESTE SUJETO?, ¿QUÉ LE SUCEDÍA?

—Y tráeme una secretaria que se vea más interesante—dijo de manera despectiva.

— _¡¿QUEEEEEEE!?—era lo que mi mente gritaba. ¿A QUÉ SE REFIERE CON INTERESANTE?_

—Sus calificaciones están bien, ¿pero tengo que usar una secretaria con quien ni siquiera puedo beber? Necesito a alguien que luzca más interesante—su tono de voz no dejaba pie para protestas.

—Pero director…—Hank intentaba intervenir por mí, pero yo solita podía defender mi futuro puesto.

— ¡Discúlpeme director!—llamé la atención de ambos hombres.

—Yo soy consciente de que mi apariencia no es la de una modelo pero es realmente lamentable que usted diga que no soy buena sin darme siquiera una oportunidad. Usted no sabrá si soy competente para el trabajo al menos que me dé una oportunidad para demostrárselo, director. Si no es demasiado problema, me gustaría que usted permita que trabaje durante algún tiempo y sólo juzgarme después de eso, ¿piensa que sea posible?—sé que en alguna parte de mi discurse fui algo irrespetuosa, pero no iba a dejar que pisotee mi trabajo sólo porque no soy "atractiva".

—No necesito a una secretaria que se opone a las órdenes de sus superiores—dijo en tono seco.

—Oh, ¡Pero no era una oposición, era una sugerencia!—le respondí.

—Ya veo. En ese caso…—dijo de repente mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba encima de su escritorio un montón de carpetas.

—Procese este montón de aquí. Basado en ellos, prepare los datos para todas las cuatro categorías, entonces prepare los materiales para la reunión de mañana. Después de eso, encárguese de las invitaciones y avisos de aquí—me dijo mientras señalaba un grupito de papeles—Ingrese todos los datos y mi horario en esta computadora—dijo mientras señalaba su computadora.

—No me haga preguntas estúpidas. Si necesita algo, puede consultarlo en los datos antiguos—asentí.

—Entendido—sonreí.

—Ah, y también sobre lo de antes…Esa bebé, la hija del Presidente del Chase Bank…escoja algún presente conveniente para ella y envíelo en mi nombre, ¿bien?—asentí—Y no me pase cualquier llamada entrante de mujeres que no estén en la libreta de direcciones. Tenga cuidado con eso—dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Así que limpiar después de sus aventuras con mujeres es parte de mi trabajo también…—no pude evitar suspirar._

—Entendido—dije resignada.

De repente empezó a sonar el teléfono. Y él contestó.

—Déjenla entrar—fueron sus escuetas palabras para luego colgar.

— ¡Damon!— Se escuchó una delicada voz. Por la puerta entró una exuberante rubia. Vestía élegamente y la ropa que portaba era ajustada por todo su cuerpo mostrando su exuberante cuerpo. Por lo que veo mujeres como ella "perfectas" son la clase de chicas que mi nuevo "jefe" suele frecuentar.

—Siento molestarte durante el trabajo pero me tomé un descanso de pronto y…—decía ella mientras se apegaba a su cuerpo.

—No tiene importancia. Yo iba a tomar un descanso después de todo—fue la respuesta de él.

— ¡No anuncie a nadie durante algún tiempo!—me dijo él recordando que yo aún estaba presente.

Tanto Hank como yo nos retiramos sigilosos de la oficina sin hacer el menor ruido.

—Bien haga lo mejor…—dijo él mientras me sonreía intentando transmitirme algo de positivismo.

— ¡Lo haré!, ¡Gracias por todo!—le agradecí.

Lo vi retirarse y no pude evitar dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando pequeños jadeos y gemidos empezaron a salir de la oficina de mi nuevo jefe.

— _¡IDIOTA!—pensé. Eso era lo que era._

Trabajé incansablemente mientras ponía empeño en todo. No deseaba que aquel hombre denigrara mi trabajo aún más. Le iba a demostrar el por qué se había reconocido mi desempeño todo este tiempo.

— ¿Realmente? ¿Él es tan desagradable?—preguntó mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. A penas había llegado a casa empecé a despotricar contra aquel horrible hombre con aquella espantosa personalidad.

— ¡En verdad él es capaz en su trabajo, pero él apesta completamente como persona!—rugí— ¡No tiene vergüenza!—gruñí.

— ¡Pero tiene que ser una gran persona, si es tan popular!—se burló mi madre.

— ¡No realmente!—dije yo—Pienso que a sus fans solo les gusta esa maldita actitud suya—La verdad no sé como lo aguantan.

—Pero me gusta su hermano, el gerente, él es mucho mejor. Cuando era la ayudante de su secretaria, era muy amable conmigo, aunque yo sólo era una ayudante y no era arrogante en absoluto—no pude evitar sonreír con algo de cariño al recordar a mi antiguo jefe.

— ¡El polo opuesto a su hermano!—gruñí con fastidio.

—Pero Bella…estoy de acuerdo con tu jefe—dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a mí y me quitaba los anteojos y tiraba de mi moño ajustado.

—Bella ¿por qué siempre recoges tu cabello tan ajustadamente en un rodete? ¿Y esas gafas no son solo de muestras?—yo hice un pequeño mohín—

— ¡Siendo tan bonita, es una vergüenza!—se quejó mi madre con cariño.

— ¡No necesito ser bonita!, ¡Mi cara parece el de una niña!—me quejé mientras volvía a colocar todo en su sitio.

— ¡Y sólo por este rostro, la gente piensa que mi carácter es infantil también!—refunfuñé—Normalmente, sin embargo con tal de que hagas tu trabajo debe estar bien, excepto que una secretaria necesita estar presentable. ¡Pero no puedo darme el lujo de parecer como si no pudiera ocuparme de mis deberes!—le dije recordando cuántas veces había sido etiquetada como "poco profesional" o muy "inmadura" para realizar mis ocupaciones.

—Ah, y a propósito. Probablemente llegaré tarde del trabajo de hoy en adelante—le dije recordando mi nuevo itinerario.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?—preguntó mi madre extrañada.

—Sí, el director trabaja hasta muy tarde incluso por la noche—suspiré—Dicen porque él tiene una alergia muy fuerte a la luz del sol—recordé vagamente las conversaciones de algunos empleados.

— ¡Pero pienso que es solo para jugar con las mujeres hasta el amanecer! ¡Estoy segura de que es eso!—dije firmemente mientras mi madre sólo reía por mis ocurrencias.

—Me alegra de que estés trabajando tan duramente—dijo mi madre con una sonrisa—Después de todo yo trabajo en una de las tiendas de esa compañía—era cierto era por esa razón que me empeñé en entrar en esa corporación.

— ¡Pero no trabajes en exceso! Tu padre está muerto y si algo fuera a pasarte a ti Bella, yo…—dijo mi madre hundiéndose en la tristeza recordando a mi padre.

— ¡Lo sé mamá!—le dije cortando sus pensamientos. No quería verla triste aún nos dolía a ambas la muerte de Charlie.

— _Mi papá murió hace seis años. Fue porque la compañía que el manejaba fue a la quiebra y no pudo soportarlo. Mi madre nunca había trabajado antes, porque estaba ocupada criándome pero ella hizo lo mejor y siguió apoyándome todo el tiempo con la universidad. Incluso el hecho de que yo trabaje en Salvatore's Corporation fue porque mamá le habló sobre mí al gerente de la tienda donde ella trabaja._

— _Yo quiero ser una secretaria perfecta y hacer feliz a mi mamá. Quiero que ella esté orgullosa de mí…—era mi razón de luchar por ser la "secretaria perfecta"._

—No te preocupes mamá, yo estoy muy entusiasmada con el trabajo—le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Porque realmente quiero ver las lágrimas del director… ¡cuando el comprenda la útil empleada que soy!—mi sonrisa se transformó en una mueca, mi madre sólo rió.

A la mañana siguiente Isabella se despertó con los ánimos renovados y las energías hasta el tope. Necesita demostrarle a Damon que ella era la "perfecta secretaria".

— ¡Buenos días Director!—saludé alegremente mientras tipiaba en mi laptop y me ponía de pie para darle los buenos días.

—Llegue listo para la reunión…—Decía Damon mientras caminaba, abría la puerta pero se detuvo abruptamente haciéndome chocar con su espalda.

— ¡Lo siento!—susurré mientras me sobaba la frente.

La oficina relucía de limpia y hasta podría decir que brillaba. No por nada mi mamá me decía "obsesiva por la limpieza" siempre me había gustado que todo estuviera en su lugar y limpio.

— ¿Terminó estos?—me preguntó mientras apuntaba hacia una pila de papeles.

—Sí, director—le sonreí. Vi como hizo una mueca de molestia y se lanzó en su asiento detrás de su escritorio. Reí internamente.

—Por favor, necesito que revise su horario de hoy. Requiero de su confirmación—él emitió un pequeño gruñido.

—Entonces ordene esto—señaló una pila de documentos y carpetas—Los necesitaré para la reunión de mañana.

—Sí—asentí.

—Y envía las copias del balance de los últimos tres años—siguió con sus órdenes.

—Entendido—le respondí.

—Y envía algo conveniente a este bebé—me tendió una tarjeta donde señalaba el nombre de una mujer.

—Entendido—respondí mientras tomaba la tarjeta entre mis manos.

Isabella pasó el resto de la tarde de un lado a otro mientras realizaba las tareas encomendadas por el director. Jamás mostraba cansancio, siempre mostraba una sonrisa a todos.

El día estaba terminando e Isabella soltaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Había acabado con todo lo encomendado y ahora se encaminaba hacia la oficina de su jefe.

—Tiene que firmar estos— le tendí unos documentos al director.

—Esa fue mi última tarea de hoy. Me retiraré por ahora. ¿Necesita algo más?—el director negó con su cabeza y yo me marché de su oficina.

Los días pasaron volando mientras tanto secretaria y director a duras penas si se dirigían palabras que no sea estrictamente de trabajo. La relación de ambos no mejoraba pero ninguno ponía de su parte para cambiarla.

—Saldré ahora—Miré el reloj y este señalaba las 4 y media.

—Sí, Hm…—me puse de pie

—Regresaré luego—prácticamente corrí detrás de él.

—Pero si no tiene más trabajo que hacer puede irse a casa antes de que regrese—no pude responderle nada puesto que ya había desaparecido en el ascensor. Suspiré me tocaba ir por las escaleras.

— _El director está muy ocupado. Es imposible ajustar su agenda durante todo el día hay tanto trabajo, que cambia por horas y tiene que quedarse hasta muy tarde por la noche porque él está fuera en varias reuniones durante el día—suspiré—Y él todavía encuentra tiempo para manejar sus asuntos con mujeres…odio admitirlo, pero eso es un milagro de por sí…_

Llegué al último piso y mientras le daba alcance escuche como las mujeres susurraban lo apuesto y enigmático que era mi jefe.

— _Bien tengo que admitirlo que es guapo pero…—_ mis pensamientos se detuvieron mientras salíamos del edificio y vi como el chofer bajaba del auto y abría una sombrilla y cubría al director de los rayos solares.

— _Él realmente debe ser débil hacia la luz…_

—Le dejé encargado los regalos para las mujeres a usted, ¿verdad?—me dijo de repente, yo sólo atiné a asentir—Son muy populares— me encogí de hombros.

—Sé que le dije que escogiera algo conveniente pero una proporción de exactitud del 100% es demasiado alta ¿Cómo los escogió?—escuché algo de asombro en su voz.

—Yo verifiqué sus archivos del último año para hacer los pedidos, director—le respondí—Parecía que usted escogió los regalos individualmente para cada mujer. Por eso, podía suponer lo que le gustaba a cada una de ellas. Tuve cuidado de no repetir nada, claro—Le aseguré mientras recordaba como a cada mujer el regalo era diferente del otro.

— ¿Hay algún problema?—le pregunté cuando vi que su gesto hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Sí, ese es un problema—lo miré sin entender—Porque si eso sigue así, tendré que conformarme teniendo una secretaria poco atractiva cerca—sus palabras aunque toscas y algo groseras hicieron que me sonrojara.

—Gracias director—sólo atiné a decir.

— ¡Ah, y otra cosa!—lo miré mientras hablaba— ¡Tenga por lo menos la decencia de ponerse lentes de contacto!—

—Lo lamento señor, pero me temo que los lentes de contacto no son adecuados para mi imagen—le contesté con una sonrisa y lo vi hacer una mueca de fastidio.

Un día como cualquier otro se escuchó un pequeño escándalo en recepción, Isabella no le prestó atención hasta el momento que escuchó el nombre de su jefe.

— ¡Damon!—escuchó decir.

En ese momento Isabella reparó que la joven quien había gritado el nombre de su jefe era una modelo que ella había visto en algunas revistas. Alta, rubia de buen cuerpo, como todas las que desfilaban en la oficina del Sr. Salvatore.

— ¡Damon!—volvió a decir cuando mi jefe hizo acto de presencia.

— ¿Dónde has estado?—gritó cuando corrió y prácticamente se lanzó encima a golpearlo.

— ¿Has estado con otras mujeres?, ¿Por qué no quieres verme?—la rubia le gritaba histéricamente mientras el director no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—Estoy apenada, señor. He estado tratando de explicarle que no estaba en oficina pero…—la recepcionista no terminó de hablar cuando de repente mi jefe besó sin vergüenza alguna a la mujer.

—Te pido que te calmes—le dijo. Tanto la mujer como la recepcionista estaban sonrojadas.

— ¡Cancele las próximas citas y ocúpese de las fechas!—me dijo como si nada mientras se alejaba con la rubia.

—Entendido—le atiné a responder mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

— _Ah, otro chisme en arribo…Menos mal que no hay casi nadie—Ya era una costumbre este tipo de espectáculos. Las mujeres venían a diario a reclamarle. Ya nada me sorprendía._

 _Empecé mis labores aún con aquella imagen en mi cabeza. Aún intentaba procesar como un hombre tan profesional podía comportarse de esa manera._

— _¿Me está llamando? —_ Escuché como el teléfono sonaba.

— ¿Sí?—contesté

— ¡Llame al chofer Saltzman!—ordenó y luego colgó.

Hice lo que me pidió y tras unos minutos vi como el director salía con aquella rubia.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el director a la rubia quien se veía sin fuerzas.

—Sí, estoy bien—le respondió con voz débil—Termina siempre así contigo—le dijo toda melosa. No pude evitar sentirme algo incómoda al saber lo que habían estado haciendo las últimas horas.

— Si me permite señorita—dijo de repente el Sr. Saltzman mientras aparecía y acercaba hacia su cuerpo a la rubia.

—Por favor cuida de ella, Saltzman.

—No se preocupe señor, déjemelo a mí—le respondió el chofer.

— ¡Los acompaño al ascensor!—les dije.

Los vi avanzar o más bien al señor Saltzman porque ella prácticamente se arrastraba.

Regresé de nuevo hacia la oficina del director pero cuando intenté decirle algo me cerró la puerta en mis narices.

— _¡Todo lo que ellos hicieron fue tener sexo! ¿Qué jueguitos extraños habrán hecho? ¿Lo hicieron hasta no poder estar de pie? ¿Estamos dirigiendo una empresa aquí o qué demonios?—_ grité mentalmente a la puerta cerrada y de repente la realidad me golpeó.

— _De verdad que no se sostenía en pie y pensándolo bien parecía muy pálida. ¿Inmediatamente después de haber estado con él? Pero ahora que lo pienso, todas se veían muy pálidas después…—_ tapé mi boca cuando mis pensamientos me dirigieron hacia un lugar…

— _¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Y si las droga?—_ negué con mi cabeza— _¡No son asuntos míos!—_ empecé a caminar de regreso a mi puesto.

— _¿Pero si hiciera aquellas cosas ilegales? No es normal terminar así de pálida y débil en cualquier caso…detuve mi andar._

— _Si se descubriera que el director, el hijo de nuestro jefe, hace una cosa de ese género… ¿Qué haría el presidente a su hijo? Caería la reputación de la compañía en el peor de los casos…_ —mis pensamientos se tornaron más y más oscuros.

— _¡La compañía podría cerrar!—_

Y fue ese último pensamiento lo que me trajo hacia la pequeña situación en la que me encontraba ahora.

— _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?—me pregunté a mi misma mientras rebuscaba entre los papeles que había en el tacho de basura del despacho de mi jefe._

— _¡Si me descubren, me despiden!—pensé asustada._

— _Soy de verdad despreciable. ¡Meter la nariz en las cosas de otros! Pero si detrás de todo esto realmente hay una cosa ilegal o peligrosa… Deberé hablar con su padre o hermano…—pensé con determinación._

— _Usa siempre esta habitación para sus encuentros… podría esconder la droga en los cajones, por ejemplo… ¿o la llevará con él?—_ Pensaba distraídamente mientras me paseaba por la oficina intentando encontrar donde más podría guardar la droga.

Isabella estaba tan concentrada en su pequeño trabajo de detective que no se percató de los pasos que se acercaban hacia la oficina hasta que escucho las voces. Ella inmediatamente corrió y casi tropezó y se escondió detrás de un sofá.

— _¿Por qué? ¡No debería venir esta noche!—_ pensaba mientras entraba en pánico al ver a su jefe con su amante de turno.

— _¿Habrá de verdad algo sospechoso? He venido a encontrarla pero…—pensaba mientras miraba un tanto o más bien completamente avergonzaba y sonrojada la escena que se desataba en frente de sus ojos._

Cuando intentó escapar un pensamiento asaltó su cabeza.

— _¿Si me quedo podré ver si usa droga?—eso la detuvo pero…el sonrojo se volvió más intenso._

— _¿Pero tengo que realmente ser testigo de todo esto?—pensó mientras veía como ambos se despojaban de sus ropas y él la recostaba encima de su escritorio y…_ No se atrevió a mirar más porque el pudor le pudo más.

Empezó a escuchar los gemidos o sollozos provenientes de la mujer e Isabella se sonrojaba más y más.

—Ahhhhh…—escuchaba los gemidos.

—No…no hagas algo tan…—las palabras de la mujer quedaron acallados por otro gemido.

—Pero tu adoras cuando hago esto, ¿no?—para toda respuesta se volvieron a escuchar más gemidos.

— _¿Algo tan…?—se preguntó Isabella sonrojada hasta las orejas._

— ¡Ahhhhh!— se volvió a escuchar.

— ¡Te lo ruego! Damon…Damon dame…—esas palabras hicieron que saliera de mi escondite.

— _¿La droga?—pensó_. Casi pero casi me vuelvo a mi escondite con la pequeña escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de mí.

— _¡Son tan obscenos!—pensé mientras los veía._

Me iba a esconder de nuevo en mi sitio cuando vi algo que me dejó paralizada en el sitio.

La boca de él estaba en el cuello de ella pero eso no fue lo que me paralizó sino la boca llena de sangre y los colmillos que sobresalían de los labios del director.

— _¿Cómo?—_ pensé. Observaba como mi jefe enterraba sus colmillos en el cuello de ella.

— ¡Muérdeme!...—le escuché decir a la mujer.

— _¿Qué está haciendo?—_ me preguntó mientras retrocedía.

— _¿Cómo?—_ No podía procesar ideas coherentes. Estaba en shock y su cerebro no procesaba nada.

— ¡¿ _Sangre_?!—Por mi cerebro pasaron muchas cosas pero entre todas una idea algo descabellada, pero era la única explicación que podía darle.

— _¡¿Vampiro?!_ —y cuando la idea fue procesada por mi cerebro un pequeño chillido escapó de mis labios cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de aquella mujer en el escritorio de mi jefe.

El pequeño chillido captó la atención del vampiro quien entrecerró sus brillantes ojos en la menuda mujer que retrocedía asustada de él.

— _¡Debe ser un criminal!, ¡Un peligroso asesino que finge ser un vampiro!—_ Las piernas de ella de pronto se congelaron cuando el vampiro clavó aquellos ojos rojos en ella y cuando Isabella pudo reaccionar quiso salir de la oficina se vio atrapada por Damon.

— ¿Una mirona?—la voz de él sonó sarcástica y llena de burla—Extraño hobby.

—No soy….No soy una mirona…—respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

—Pero estaba espiando… ¿ha visto lo que hice con esa mujer?—el cuerpo de Isabella tembló.

— _¡Calma!, ¡Debo mantener la calma!—se dijo a sí misma._

—Entonces… ¿Qué piensa hacer?—preguntó ella con voz calmada mientras daba media vuelta y enfrentaba la mirada de aquel hombre.

— ¡¿Beber también de mi sangre para taparme la boca?! ¿Seré otro cadáver del cual librarse?—preguntó ella con valentía.

— ¿Cadáver?—preguntó el con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Cuál cadáver? Nunca vi un cadáver aquí—le dijo él.

— ¿Eh?—ella lo miró extrañada.

— ¡Espere!—gritó ella cuando él agarró su brazo derecho y la arrastró hacia el cuerpo de la chica.

— ¡Sienta!—le dijo él mientras posaba su mano en el pecho de la chica.

— ¡NO!—gritó horrorizada ella mientras intentaba zafar su mano.

Isabella se congeló en su lugar cuando sintió claramente el golpeteo del corazón. Uno a uno el palpitar de aquel órgano mostrando así que aquel no era un cadáver sino claramente una chica dormida.

— _Está viva…—luego sus ojos viajaron al cuello de la chica y no vio marca alguna ahí._

— _No está herida…Tiene vestigios de sangre pero ninguna herida…—_

—Para vivir tenemos la necesidad solo de un poco de sangre humana…—la voz de él la trajo hacia la realidad.

—A diferencia de ustedes nosotros no podemos comer nada y seguramente no cumplimos vulgaridades como salir, es por eso que estamos atentos a evitar muertes inútiles—le dijo el vampiro a la congelada Isabella.

—El clan de los vampiros es un clan de la más alta clase, no haríamos una cosa tan estúpida como ustedes…—le dijo él muy cerca de su rostro.

— _No es posible…reales y verdaderos ¡¿VAMPIROS?!—_ Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Isabella.

— ¿Tiene miedo de mi?—le dijo mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo— ¿Porque podría chuparle su sangre?—el cuerpo de ella volvió a estremecerse.

— ¿La ve?—le preguntó él y ella giró su rostro hacia el cuerpo de la mujer.

— ¡Mire su expresión! En el momento del éxtasis…—le susurraba él al oído y el cuerpo de ella se estremecía. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó sin piedad cada hueso de su anatomía.

—La sangre femenina adquiere un mejor sabor…cuando las toco y alcanzan el orgasmo—él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo mientras le hablaba al oído y daba pequeña mordidas con los labios en el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica.

—Su sangre se vuelve más tóxica que el mejor vino…y después…—él soltó el moño de ella y el cabello de Isabella fluyó libre sobre su espalda—Cuando clavo mis dientes en su cuello…las mujeres alcanzan la cima del placer tan intenso que se quedan sin aliento…—Isabella se removía inquieta entre los brazos de él. Algo en la voz de Damon hacia que su ser se estremeciera. No sólo era su voz, era su esencia, su olor, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de él hacía que un calor tremendo la sofocara, no podía pensar nada coherente.

—Las mujeres solo sienten mis caricias, no recuerdan que bebo su sangre…—él acercó un dedo de ella hacia sus labios y comprobando su teoría le dio una pequeña mordida de uno de sus dedos haciendo que sangrara—Y no dejo marcas en sus cuellos…—concluyó él mientras daba pequeñas lamidas en la pequeña herida que le infringió a Isabella.

Isabella salió de su pequeña nube de éxtasis cuando sintió que él se alejaba. Poco a poco su cuerpo volvía a su temperatura normal pero el rojo de sus mejillas no desaparecía. Luego se percató de la pequeña herida en su dedo y se sorprendió de que no hubiera sentido dolor alguno.

—Pero usted es perfecta para mí, me ayudará—dijo él de repente.

— ¿Qué?—no entendió sus palabras.

—Sabe que soy un vampiro. Por esto me seguirá todos lados como mi secretaria. Su trabajo no cambiará mucho y en cuanto a mí, todo se facilitará más ya que sabe todo—ella se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir.

—La luz en general no es un gran fastidio, pero el medio día es insoportable. Puedo comer su comida si debo…pero voy solo a las comidas de trabajo. Lo importante es nutrirme una o dos veces por semana. Definirá mi agenda según esta exigencia y…—él se vio interrumpido por ella.

— ¡Espere un minuto! ¿Me dejará el puesto solo para vigilarme? Si es así…—le gritó ella fuera de sí. Lo que él decía era una locura.

— ¿Para qué vigilarla? No perdería mi tiempo en una cosa tan inútil. Nosotros los vampiros tenemos poder en todas partes del mundo. Política, economía, prensa, medicina…Los humanos no se dan cuenta—decía él mientras se terminaba de arreglar la ropa.

—Los chismes son un problema, claro pero no debo preocuparme de que usted pueda decir algo. No lo hará, ¿cierto?—le dijo mientras la miraba con arrogancia y sarcasmo.

—Su madre trabaja en uno de nuestros negocios, ¿no?—esto encendió todas las alarmas en Isabella.

— ¿Qué quiere hacerle a mi madre?—dijo ella fuera de sí. Nadie se atrevía a tocar a su progenitora.

—Cazarla podría ser muy simple, pero podría también hacerle la vida difícil de otras formas…malversaciones, hurto…—las palabras de él la dejaron de piedra.

—No tengo falta de escrúpulos…Será recompensada generosamente, sus horas de trabajo serán tomadas en consideración, naturalmente. Si hace su trabajo, su madre no correrá riesgos—Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba atrapada.

— ¿Por qué llegar a ese punto?—preguntó resignada a su futuro.

—Usted es la secretaria perfecta—ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse—Su trabajo ha sido excelente en los últimos diez días. No quiero dejarla ir. —ella se sonrojó aún más.

—Entendido—dijo ella—Daré lo mejor de mí para asistirle como secretaria—dijo ella con firmeza.

—Bien, tranquila—le dijo él con una sonrisa—Usted no será una de mis víctimas. Yo solo bebo sangre de alta calidad…De cuellos de mujeres de alta calidad…—le dijo él con una sonrisa llena de burla.

El cuerpo de ella se estremeció lleno de ira e indignación mientras lo veía marcharse.

— _¡BASTARDO!—gritó en su mente._

—" _Así me convertí en la secretaria de un vampiro"—_


	3. Segunda noche

**Segunda Noche: Dulce castigo**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde aquel encuentro. Entre tanto y tanto Isabella iba a alguna librería comprando libros, investigaciones o cualquier recorte de "vampiros". Buscaba en internet y cada pedazo de información que encontraba era o muy exagerado o muy poco creíble pero no tenía dónde más obtener información.

Isabella no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. Estaba aburrida de intentar buscar información creíble acerca de los vampiros. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del despacho de su jefe fue abierta abruptamente.

— ¡Usted no es un hombre…! ¡Usted es un demonio…!—gritaba un hombre en traje. No pude evitar dejar escapar un resoplido. Esa era otra cosa a la que me había acostumbrado, a parte de las decenas de mujeres que desfilaban por la oficina de Damon, era también hombres vestidos elegantemente, atacando verbalmente a mi jefe.

—Director Patrick, le ruego que se tranquilice…—le pedía la recepcionista.

Los vi alejarse a ambos mientras la recepcionista acompañaba al Sr. Patrick. Los despedí a ambos con una sonrisa resignada.

— ¿Un hombre…?—escuché decir a mi jefe. No pude evitar rodar los ojos. Lo vi inhalar y exhalar humo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Ciertamente no. ¿Cómo ha osado compararme con un humano?—eso era un insulto para él.

Lo vi acercarse a mi escritorio y alzar las diversas "investigaciones" que había encontrado en algunas bibliotecas.

— ¿Está buscando mis puntos débiles para poderse ir?—preguntó con burla.

— ¡Ciertamente no!—dije con firmeza—No me gusta hacer las cosas a la mitad. He aceptado ser su secretaria por lo que quiero hacer lo mejor que pueda. Debo saber todo aquello que pueda necesitar y aquello que deba evitar, Señor—él me miró unos segundos y luego soltó los archivos.

—Tsk—dijo mientras se giraba y me miraba— Bien haga lo que guste. No importa lo que tenga en mente, esas cosas no le serán de mayor utilidad. Las personas inventan todo tipo de historias sobre vampiros—decía con burla.

—Aquellos humanos estúpidos tienen miedo de nuestra especie. Entonces ellos no pierden la oportunidad de catalogarnos como monstruos—caló de su cigarrillo y exhaló algo de humo.

— ¿Muertos vivientes?—dijo con burla— ¿Inmortalidad y juventud eterna?—preguntó con sorna—Eso es simplemente absurdo—eso aclaraba algunos puntos.

— ¿Qué me dice sobre transformaros en murciélagos y hombres lobo?—él me miró unos segundos y yo no pude evitar sonreírle inocentemente.

Su mirada se clavó en mí unos segundos, dio media vuelta y me lanzó la puerta en las narices.

— _¿Por qué no continuo soltando información?—_ grité indignada en mi mente. Necesitaba información real no de "estudios" o "investigaciones" falsas. Solté un suspiro.

—" _No haga preguntas estúpidas. No se entrometa en mi camino"—_ es lo que significaba aquella mirada. En pocas palabras esa es su política.

— _Pero supongo que él está en lo correcto…De cualquier forma no debe de haber muchas cosas verdaderas en estos libros—pensé mientras alzaba uno de los tantos que encontré en internet—Al final debo descubrir aquello que es verdad y aquello que no._

— _¡Saber todo sobre su jefe es el deber de una secretaria!—_ Ese era mi lema.

Al pasar los días puse mucha atención sobre los diferentes mitos y si estos eran ciertos. Observaba cada detalle en el comportamiento de mi jefe.

— _É_ _l puede salir en pleno día si no está expuesto directamente a la luz…—_ observé mientras lo veía subirse al carro protegido por una sombrilla sostenida por el chofer.

— _Puede comer si tiene la necesidad…—_ descubrí un día que fuimos a comer en una de las tantas reuniones que tiene a diario. Además de que no tiene problemas con el ajo ni con el vino. En una de las tantas cenas que tuvimos la comida estaba muy condimentada con ajo.

— _Sus "desayunos" son una vez a la semana, principalmente de sangre de mujeres. ¡Y solo guapas!—_ he de agregar _—y las palabras que me dijo aquella noche resonaron en mi cabeza._

—" _Yo bebo solo sangre de alta calidad…de mujeres de alta calidad"—_ rodé los ojos ante el recuerdo de aquellas palabras.

— _Terminan todas anémicas…Pero ninguna se ha convertido en un vampiro—_ otro hecho que debo de anotar.

—" _Los vampiros sólo beben sangre de vírgenes"—_ recordé que decía uno de los libros.

— _Si como no—bufé mientras escuchaba gemidos salir de la oficina de mi jefe. —Sus mujeres no pasarían por vírgenes ni aunque se tratara de una cuestión de vida o muerte—_ rodé los ojos.

—" _En el momento de éxtasis su sangre adquiere el mejor sabor…"—_ aquellas palabras resonaron en mi mente.

—" _Cuando muerdo sus cuellos…" "Las mujeres llegan al orgasmo…" "Tan intensamente que quedan sin aliento"…—_ el recuerdo de sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, hicieron que me sonrojara.

Los pensamientos de Isabella se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del despacho de su jefe se abrió mostrando a la "feliz pareja"

—Señorita Isabella, aquello ¿ya llegó?—me preguntó mi jefe.

—Sí, Señor—respondí automáticamente mientras tomaba entre mis manos una pequeña caja.

—Aquí la tiene—le dije mientras se la tendía.

—Oh, pero Damon ¿de verdad es para mí?—sonreí inocentemente.

— _Sí, la escogí especialmente para usted—sonreí abiertamente en mi mente—Aunque me imagino que me va a matar por esto._

— ¡Es fantástico!—chilló la rubia.

— ¡Muchas gracias Damon!—le agradeció la chica.

— ¿Cómo se ve en mí?—preguntó ella mientras sostenía la hermosa cruz que había conseguido en una joyería.

Mi jefe clavó sus ojos azules y por un segundo vi una pequeña emoción que no supe distinguir y luego sus labios se expandieron mostrando una burlona sonrisa.

—Déjame ayudarte—le dijo él mientras la ayudaba a ella a ponerse la cadena.

— _Entonces no tiene problemas con las cruces ni con la plata…La cadena es de plata pura…—_ suspiré. Otro mito descartado.

— _Probemos con esto—_ sonreí para mis adentros.

—Por favor, puede mirarse en el espejo…—le sonreí.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Usted es tan atenta!—dijo ella agradecida.

Puse el pequeño espejo enfrente de ella. Lo volteé lo suficiente como para que captara la imagen de mi jefe. Otro mito descartado.

— _Se refleja perfectamente—_ mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la sonora y ronca risa de nada ni nada menos que mi jefe.

— ¿Por qué te ríes…? ¿No se me ve bien?—preguntó la modelo algo ofendida.

—Oh, no. Te queda perfecta, no me hagas caso—dijo él con una sonrisa—Deja que te acompañe al auto—mi jefe nunca borró de su rostro aquella sonrisa burlona.

—Nunca se sabe. Si me quedo, alguien podría intentar clavarme una estaca al corazón—dijo burlonamente mientras me miraba.

— _¡No le veo la gracia! ¡Intentaba seriamente entenderle!—_ pensé indignada mientras los veía desaparecer tras el ascensor.

— _¡Hay muchas cosas que debo cuidar como la secretaria de un vampiro! Estar atenta a que no se lastime de alguna forma._

— _Estar atenta de que no lo descubran. ¡Estar atenta a que sus condiciones no influencien el trabajo, son demasiadas!—_ mi mal humor aumentaba y aumentaba.

— _Y no importa cuánto él diga que es diferente a los humanos…Él es un, ¡Egoísta, arrogante, mujeriego! ¡Parece que nadie a su alrededor percibe eso!—_ gruñí molesta mientras trabajaba.

— _¡Adular es lo único bueno que sabe hacer!_ —gruñí con rabia.

Los minutos pasaron mientras Isabella tipiaba con furia en su teclado descargando así toda su rabia mientras despotricaba unas cuantas palabras.

—Ah, señorita Isabella…—una sonrisa sincera asomó mis labios.

Stefan Salvatore era el hermano mayor de Damon. Era un hombre apuesto de cabello castaño, tez clara y algo bronceada. De cuerpo esbelto y alto pero no tanto como su hermano. De mirada cálida y sonrisa dulce. Todo un caballero, lo opuesto a Damon.

— ¡Gerente Stefan!—no pude evitar sonreírle y que mis mejillas se calentaran un poco.

— ¿Entonces como le va con mi hermano?—preguntó con una sonrisa—El tiene un temperamento difícil, debe ser duro de sobrellevar para usted.

—Para ser sincera, ¡sí!—dije con una sonrisa forzada.

 _El gerente Stefan es el hermano mayor del director. Al término del año pasado había sido la asistente de su secretaria. Es honesto, generoso y gentil al contrario de su hermano. Es un jefe perfecto._

— ¿Está él en oficina?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Por el momento no, pero creo que regresará pronto—le respondí.

— ¿Entonces puedo esperarlo allí?—preguntó señalando la oficina de mi jefe. Asentí y él entró a la oficina de mi jefe.

— _A diferencia de su hermano…—_ aquel pensamiento me detuvo cuando lo vi relajado en frente del gran ventanal de la oficina de mi jefe— _Es verdad él probablemente…no es un vampiro…Estoy segura de que su padre tampoco es un vampiro. ¿Qué relación tendrá él con el clan de vampiros? Supongo que ellos no puedan tener una relación consanguínea._

—Isabella, estoy muy contento de que se esté llevando bien con mi hermano—esas palabras me trajeron a la realidad—Me quedo tranquilo cuando dejo a mi hermano con una personalidad tan excelente como la suya. El es muy cabeza dura y hace cosas sin pensar. Esperaba que encontrara a alguien que se quedara a su lado y que pudiera mejorarlo—me sentía un tanto halagada por sus palabras.

—Sabe estoy preocupado por él—dijo soltando un suspiro.

— _Es tan dulce —_ pensé con un suspiro.

—No hay ninguna razón para preocuparse por mí—escuchamos una voz provenir desde la puerta.

— ¿Damon?—escuché decir al gerente Stefan y me giré hacia donde estaba parado mi jefe.

—Y no necesito que cuides de mí—la voz de mi jefe se escuchaba molesta— ¿Para qué viniste, Stefan?—mi jefe definitivamente no le agradaba su hermano.

— ¿Entonces no me vas a creer si te digo que solo quería ver a mi hermano menor?—dijo el gerente mientras cerraba las persianas.

— _¡Sabe que es un vampiro!—_ no sé porque me sorprendí.

—Diría que no. Así que dime ¿por qué estás aquí?—preguntó mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

— ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de la próxima semana?—preguntó con voz esperanzada.

—Pensaba que ya te había dicho que no—respondió.

—Pero debes dejarte ver de vez en cuando. Trabajamos todos aquí, pero sólo podemos vernos en las fiestas. Nuestro padre se está enfadando y también nuestra madre y yo estamos preocupa…—Stefan fue abruptamente interrumpido por mi jefe.

— ¡Ya basta!—dijo con voz fría— Yo no soy como tú. No me interesa aquello que hace mi familia o parientes. Tu para mí solo eres un fastidio y ahora desparece—el tono de voz de mi jefe fue despectivo y hasta cruel.

— _¡Es un monstruo! ¡Su hermano está preocupado por él!—_ estaba indignada por como trataba a Stefan. Ciertamente él no se merecía un hermano como el gerente.

—Damon, yo jamás he pensado que tú seas diferente a nosotros—No pude evitar darme cuenta que al decir la palabra "diferente" el tono fue un poco más suave como intentando darle énfasis a aquella palabra.

Mi mirada se intercalaba entre ambos hermanos. El ambiente se sentía lleno de tensión. Damon fumaba su cigarrillo e ignoraba a Stefan como si no estuviera en la oficina. No entendía el por qué de aquella actitud para con Stefan.

—Perdóneme es una simple discusión entre hermanos—dijo el gerente dirigiéndose a mí y yo solo pude sonreírle no sabía que decirle. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a las malas actitudes de mi jefe

—Regresaré nuevamente—dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Señor gerente—atiné a decirle mientras lo veía marcharse. El estado de ánimo de Stefan era triste y algo decepcionado. No pude evitar mirar a mi jefe con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó él como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Ah, nada. ¿Necesita alguna otra cosa?—pregunté con voz molesta. Él me miró unos segundos.

— ¿También le gusta a usted?—preguntó con voz sarcástica y llena de burla.

—Todas las empleadas de la compañía admiraran al gerente—le respondí molesta por la pregunta fuera de lugar.

—No aspire tan alto—me dijo con voz llena de burla.

Lo miré unos instantes como el ceño fruncido. Estaba sumamente molesta por su manera de tratar al gerente pero no podía mezclar mis sentimientos personales con los profesionales.

—Su próxima cita es con el Señor Carlisle de "Cullen's products"—le recordé—Deberá partir a las 17:00. Para este encuentro quizás me necesitará. Entonces iré con usted. Espero no sea un problema—le dije.

—No, está bien—dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

El chofer Saltzman me llevó hasta mi casa para cambiarme y ponerme algo apropiado para la cena. Mientras él me esperaba en el auto yo me cambiaba rápidamente.

— _Ese estúpido director que tiene un corazón de hielo. ¿Cómo puede tratar así a su hermano?—_ gruñía mientras me cambiaba de ropa _— ¡Él es tan gentil! ¡Y sabe bien que su familia está preocupada por él!—_ estaba molesta.

— _¡¿No le importa para nada sus sentimientos?!—_ era la pregunta que me rondaba la cabeza. Para él su familia era un ¿estorbo?

— _Yo sé porque él es tan frío. Seguramente él creció con ese carácter, porque él es el único vampiro de su familia—_ pensaba mientras caminaba detrás de mi jefe. El señor Saltzman ya me había traído de regreso a la oficina.

— _Además el gerente es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No importa desde qué ángulo se mire él es perfecto—_ suspiré.

— _El director probablemente se esté revelando. Estoy seguro que está dando lo mejor para no ser menos que su hermano, pero al final creo que será el gerente, el próximo presidente._ _La única cosa que le sobra para su autoestima es el ser un vampiro—_ suspiré— _Siendo las cosas así me da tristeza por él._

Tanto secretaria como jefe ya se encontraban en el carro de camino hacia la cena.

— _A propósito—me percaté de algo mientras veía al_ _chofer_ — _También el Sr. Saltzman probablemente sepa el secreto del director y aún así continúa trabajando para él._ _El señor Saltzman es un hombre normal. ¿Por qué habrá escogido ser su chofer? Probablemente él esté siendo amenazado como yo._

—Hemos llegado, señor—la voz del señor Alaric me trajo a la realidad.

— ¿Una iglesia? —dije algo sorprendida y mi mirada viajó hacia mi jefe pero él parecía relajado o más bien como siempre es él.

Ambos nos bajamos del auto y pude admirar mejor la estructura de la iglesia. Era majestuosa y rústica. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese quedado atrapado en el sitio, mantenía aquel aire del pasado y al mismo tiempo del presente.

—Ah, Damon. Bienvenido—en la puerta nos esperaba un hombre apuesto de tez clara, ojos verdes, alto y con cabello color castaño.

—Estoy feliz de verlo nuevamente, señor Carlisle—respondió mi jefe intercambiando un apretón de manos con el señor Carlisle.

Los tres nos adentramos al lugar y quedé anonadada con tanto lujo que se mezclaba perfectamente con las imágenes sagradas que se esparcían perfectamente por el lugar dándole así un toque de elegancia y al mismo tiempo de antigüedad.

— _Bueno no le afectan las cruces, al fin de cuentas—_ pensé con tranquilidad.

Caminamos detrás del Sr. Cullen y pude apreciar que había algunas mesas esparcidas por el lugar y en el centro de las mismas había unas hermosas pero delicadas velas dándole así un toque único al lugar.

—Es un hermoso lugar. Su esposa es la gerente ¿No es verdad?—no pude evitar preguntar. Había investigado sobre la vida de los Cullen y este pequeño dato me llamó la atención.

—Sí. Ella compró esta iglesia que sería demolida. Su apertura fue hace unos días—el hombre sonrió hacia su esposa quien era una mujer sumamente elegante y hermosa. De tez clara, ojos azules, cabello ondulado y largo que caía sobre su espalda. Fina y delicada como una pieza de porcelana.

—La verdad es que todos en mi familia somos cristianos y al menos ahora tenemos un lugar donde relajarnos—asentí con una sonrisa.

—Usted tiene una estupenda colección de vinos— le dijo mi jefe mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.

—Si gusta puedo llevarlo después a visitar la bodega—le dijo el Sr. Carlisle, mi jefe simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

La comida estuvo exquisita y los hombres entablaron una conversación. Yo estuve atenta a todos los temas que se trataron.

—Espero que nos honre nuevamente con su visita—dijo el Sr. Carlisle mientras nos despedíamos.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad—les agradecí.

Nos despedimos y nos encaminamos hacia el auto. Subimos y este empezó su marcha.

Me di cuenta que mi jefe se removía incómodo en su asiento y como se apretaba la garganta para luego aflojar la corbata.

— ¿Director?—pregunté algo preocupada— ¿Bebió de más?—pregunté mientras intentaba acercarme.

— ¡No me toque!—gritó alejándose de mí.

— ¿Pero qué…?—iba a gritarle algo pero me di cuenta como poco a poco se estaba poniendo pálido.

— ¿¡Se siente mal!?—pregunté alarmada.

—Estoy bien—inclusive su voz sonaba pastosa.

— ¡No se ve nada bien!—protesté mientras me acercaba a él.

—Le digo que se aleje de mí. En estas condiciones no podré contener mi hambre aunque quisiera—me dijo mientras me alejaba y pude darme cuenta que sus ojos azules no se encontraban más ahora quien me miraba era un par de ojos rojos que mostraban a un animal hambriento a punto de lanzarse encima a su presa.

— ¿Necesita sangre, cierto?—pregunté. Aquella mirada no me iba a asustar.

— ¿Pero por qué tan de repente? ¿Tomó su "desayuno" hoy?—pregunté algo desconcertada.

— ¡Señorita Isabella! ¿El hombre con el comió era cristiano?—preguntó el señor Saltzman. Yo solo atiné a asentir y ahí en medio de todo aquel pequeño caos una pequeña bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza. Uno de los mitos era cierto.

— ¡Alaric!—gruñó mi jefe.

— ¿¡La religión!?—exclamé muy sorprendida por lo que acaba de averiguar.

— ¡¿Usted es vulnerable a la devoción de los cristianos?!—pregunté a mi jefe. Él simplemente me fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Fue por eso que usted estaba bien con la cruz y el collar!—recordé el regalo para la rubia.

— ¡Pero el edificio y todo lo que estaba en él pertenecen a la familia Cullen que son cristianos devotos! Es por eso que la comida tuvo un efecto tan malo en usted…—dije mientras veía como mi jefe se estaba poniendo peor.

—Bien, felicidades por descubrir mi punto débil. ¿Está feliz?—preguntó con burla mi jefe.

— ¡No diga tonterías!—exclamé furiosa e indignada.

— ¡Yo soy su secretaria! Igual si usted es un egoísta, arrogante, mujeriego, lo mismo si es un terco…y un vampiro para rematar—le dije.

— _¿Pero qué demonios?—_ pensaron ambos hombres en el auto.

— ¡Aún así lo quiero proteger!—exclamé.

— ¡Es por eso que soy su secretaria! —Mi voz sonaba segura— ¡Entonces por favor, téngame más fe!—le dije mientras me ponía en frente de él.

— ¿Entonces cual es su verdadera condición?—le pregunté a mi jefe.

—Su fuerza vital se terminó durante la reunión. Todas sus defensas están al mínimo…—respondió el señor Saltzman.

— ¡Alaric!—exclamó con voz indignada mi jefe.

—La fuente de su fortaleza es la sangre. Su energía puede ser restaurada bebiendo sangre—dijo el señor Alaric.

—…Entonces necesita sangre…—dije en un susurro.

—Dese prisa y busque a alguien en mi lista de…—no dejé que termine aquella frase.

—No…—mi mente estaba hecha un caos. Sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación sería el principio del fin de mi propia vida y de mi tranquilidad, algo me lo decía.

— ¡Usted puede beber de mi sangre!—dije con voz seria. Sentí las miradas de ambos hombres y me percaté que me observaban asombrados e incrédulos por mis palabras.

— ¿Tiene la más mínima idea de lo que está diciendo?—preguntó el director.

—Yo entiendo. Aunque no sean parte de mis obligaciones como secretaria—susurré algo entre incómoda y avergonzada.

— ¡De cualquier manera necesita sangre ahora, director!—le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

— ¡Aunque mi sangre no sea de alta calidad a la que está acostumbrado!—le dije algo media molesta por sus palabras aquella noche.

— ¡Que devoción admirable!—me dijo mi jefe y su voz, no supe identificar que tono de voz usó pero aquella voz era hipnotizante y por alguna razón me sonrojé.

—No la estaba halagando, sabe…—se acercó a mi rostro y sentí que mi cara ardía. Mi corazón empezó una loca carrera cuando el olor de aquel hombre llenó mis fosas nasales.

—Esto puede doler un poco…—me susurró y sentí la calidez de su aliento en mi cuello y automáticamente lo hice a un lado dándole acceso al mismo.

Me recostó un poco en el asiento una de sus manos se encontraba en mi rostro y el rostro alrededor de mi cuerpo atrayéndolo hacia él.

Algo húmedo y cálido se resbaló por mi cuello y mi cuerpo se erizó al instante. Su lengua lamía la zona como preparándola pero no fue suficiente porque al instante sentí un dolor punzante cuando dos colmillos fueron enterrados en mi piel.

Poco a poco mis pensamientos se fueron esfumando dejando mi cabeza libre de todo. Sentía como si mi cabeza flotara.

— _Está succionando…algo de lo más hondo…Me estoy fundiendo y fluyendo dentro de él…nos estamos uniendo y convirtiéndonos en uno solo…_

— _ÉXTASIS—_ mi mente pudo unir un par de palabras.

Lo sentí alejarse de mí y sus ojos ahora azules se clavaron en mi rostro. Mi corazón aún latía desbocado, mi respiración era errática y sentía mis mejillas arder.

De pronto se alejó de mí y sentí algo recorrer mi cuerpo con su alejamiento.

—Hmmm… director…si no fue suficiente…—intenté decir.

—Si bebo hasta saciarme puede ser peligroso para usted. Eso fue más que suficiente—me decía mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Alaric, ¡Llámeme a otras tres mujeres!—le dijo al señor Saltzman.

—" _Otras mujeres"…—_ mi corazón latió algo raro.

— _Si…me imagino…que fui a penas una ayuda de "primeros auxilios" desde luego que necesita de otras. Mi corazón late muy rápido, debe ser por la pérdida de sangre_

— ¡Isabella!—mi jefe me llamó.

—Usted es muy sensible. Estuvo muy sabrosa—me dijo con una sonrisa burlona y sentí mi cara arder al instante.

—Tuvo suerte jefe. Es una exquisitez de USA. Para su mala suerte, no la saboreará tan seguido—le dije molesta por la forma burlona con la que me habló.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para asegurar… ¡Que usted no tendrá que volver a probarla, director! ¡Se lo garantizo!—le aseguré.

—Entonces estoy ansioso de ver su habilidad—me dijo mientras me observaba burlonamente. Yo solo bufé y lo ignoré por el resto del camino.

¿Qué les pareció? Este par ha dado un paso en su "relación". Darle su sangre voluntariamente fue algo que ninguno de los dos esperó.

¿Ustedes creen que cambiará algo entre ellos?

¿Por qué Damon dejó de beber su sangre?

¿Por qué no quiere saber nada de su familia?

¿Ustedes que opinan?


End file.
